vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ophiuchus Shaina
Summary Ophiuchus Shaina (オピュクス のシャイナ Opyukusu no Shaina) is the Silver Amazon of the Ophiuchus Constellation as seen in the original Saint Seiya manga and anime. Despite her low rank among the Saints, her presence remained mostly consistent along the series, with her having a considerable role during the Poseidon Arc and some appearances in the Hades Arc. Shaina trained in the Sanctuary with other female trainees through her fiercely violent fighting style and nature, which earned her an infamous reputation. Shaina became a fearsome opponent due to the fact that she was perceived as the most powerful female Saint. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | High 6-A Name: Ophiuchus Shaina Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Female Age: 16 - 20 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Blasts, Lightning Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (6th sense user. Higher senses to track people and events over large distances), Reactive Evolution (The Saints can counter, and nullify any ability after having it used on them, or after seeing it, once), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Durability Negation (The Saints attacks are imbued with the power of Cosmo which affects the body, and soul with the destruction of Atoms, and the destruction of the Soul), Matter Manipulation (The Saints can destroy atoms), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger every time they get knocked down), Non-Physical Interaction (can affect ghost, and Non-coporal beings with Cosmo), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack the soul itself, and destroy it), Pressure Points (Star Life Points are pressure points), Martial Arts, Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the power of Miracles. All saints can turn impossibilities into actual possibilities, and increase all their stats), Instinctive Reaction (Via the 6th sense, and can still fight as well as move while unconscious), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit), Soul Manipulation (Resisted attacks imbued with the power of Cosmo which can destroy the soul), and Matter Manipulation (Resisted attacked imbued with Cosmo which destroys atoms) Attack Potency: Small Country level via power-scaling (Much stronger than Chapter 1 Seiya) | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Nameless Saint) Speed: Transonic to High Hypersonic | Supersonic to High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 100 via power-scaling | Class 100 Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Country level with Ophiuchus Silver Cloth | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart Range: Tens of meters to several dozens of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Ophiuchus Silver Cloth, Amazon Porcelain Mask Intelligence: Shaina is an excellent fighter (Better than the Gold Saint Aiolia according to the Taizen Encyclopedia). Her intelligence is average otherwise. Weaknesses: Shaina can't breathe in space Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Thunder Claw: Shaina charges a great amount of her Cosmos at her fingertips, and upon dashing towards her opponent, fires countless rays of lightning capable of piercing their body like the fangs of a serpent. Key: Beginning of Manga | Poseidon Arc onwards Gallery File:3-1.jpg File:4-0.jpg|Shaina in Episode G's art style. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Silver Saints Category:Martial Artists Category:Cosmo Users Category:Claw Users Category:Matter Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 6